Parents and caregivers often find it difficult to travel with infants (babies and very young children) particularly on airplanes. Infants often have a routine as to when they eat and have a nap, and when distracted from this routine, can be very upset. Keeping an infant to a sleeping routine is particularly difficult on airplanes as there are many distractions for the infant such as noise, light and people.
The present invention seeks to address the above difficulties, or to at least provide an alternative approach to such difficulties.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in any country.